Episode 477
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=568 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Zoro - Luffy |rating= |rank= }} "Power that Reduces One's Life - Tension Hormones Return" is the 477th episode of One Piece. Short Summary Whitebeard falters for a moment because of his age and physical condition, then Akainu attacks him. Admirals Kizaru and Aokiji succesfully attack Commanders Marco and Jozu. Ace laments for the deaths he caused. Luffy asks for a "last favor" for Emporio Ivankov, an Emporio Tension Hormone shot, which Ivankov reluctantly agrees to give him. Long Summary The Whitebeard Pirates begin to panic as Garp who is considered a legend, has decided to battle. Whitebeard then tells them that Garp is just "an old soldier", but Akainu interrupts him claiming he should "focus on his enemy" and attacks with his Hound Blaze, which is deflected by Whitebeard causing more destruction in the plaza. Sengoku then orders for more executioners as the pirates break through, but are stopped by Pacifistas which are soon defeated by the alliance of pirates. Ivankov watches over Luffy and is told by the surgeon that Luffy is in serious damage. Ace watches at the war and lowers his head, to what Sengoku asks him about, just as Ace starts to remember his childhood in which he used to beat out people who would badmouth Gol D. Roger when asked about, by him. Ace would later ask Garp if he "deserved to be born" to which Garp replies "it is something he will find living". Ace begins to curse his situation, as Luffy tries to ask Ivankov for a favour. The pirates and Jinbe break through multiple Marines. Ace replies to Sengoku, that after seeing how his loved ones are risking everything for him, he's so happy and announces his desire to life, causing Garp to sadden. The scene is shifted to Buggy and his followers who after being frozen by Aokiji were defrozen by the boiling water, who still keep being naively loyal to him. Whitebeard keeps his fight against Akainu, but begins to weaken as he is too old. Marco who is worried, tries to help him, but Kizaru uses the chance to shot two beams and pierce Marco. Jozu got distracted for this and was frozen by Aokiji. Akainu then lands a brutal magma fist into Whitebeard's chest. A willing-to-fight Coby is stopped by Helmeppo as the latter tell him that Coby does not need to fight as the Marines are most likely the winners of the war, Coby remembers his promise to Luffy and laments his own weakness. Luffy asks Ivankov to be given more energy hormones, but Ivankov asures him that it is too dangerous, but Luffy keeps his pleads claiming he "would rather die afterwards if he cannot fight". Ivankov calls him a fool, and how he cannot make him take such risks or he "wouldn't be able to face his father". As new executioners prepare themselves, Ivankov decides to inject hormones to Luffy, which restore his strength, prompting Coby to move forward. Characters in Order of Appearance Attacks *Akainu **Inugami Guren (Hound Blaze) *Emporio Ivankov **Emporio Tension Hormone Anime and Manga Differences * In the manga, during Ace's flashbacks, he was seen holding a pole while he is not seen carrying anything in the anime. * In the anime, a scene about the replacement soldiers for Ace's execution is added, and one of them was late. Site Navigation de:Inochi o kezuru Chikara Tension Hormone futatabi Category:Episodes